


Assassin's Creed Legacies: Edward and Caroline

by ACLegacies



Series: Assasssin's Creed Legacies: Edward and Caroline [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Action, Adventure, Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fun, Love, Pirates, Romance, Video & Computer Games, Violence, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACLegacies/pseuds/ACLegacies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ACLegacies takes on a dual perspective of Edward and Caroline's relationship from their youth through adulthood. A story with action, adventure, and romance; ACLegacies creates an intriguing twist to original characters by including accurate game storyline as well as events that take place in the Assassin's Creed: Black Flag novel by Oliver Bowden. A great read if you enjoy ACIV but wanted a happier ending for the characters.</p>
<p>"The story of Edward and Caroline's relationship through their youth and through out Black Flag. I don't have any affiliation with Assassin's Creed, I just like to write stories." -- ACLegacies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

_Bristol, England_

_March_

_1710_

_Oh mercy, Rain…_ Spring afternoons in Bristol were difficult for Caroline Scott, irritated with the constant rain and suffocating clouds. While the land was fresh and green, showing life after the chilling winter, it was still too cold and damp to do anything productive outside. Caroline decided to do what she normally would do on a day like this: read. She wanted to lose herself in a novel where romance and adventure took her away from her life of upper echelon politics and society's expectations.

Casually walking downstairs, Caroline knew that her father was away, most likely doing business with Newport. She only heard the bustle in the kitchen from servants doing their daily chores. Caroline saw their lives as exciting. While the work was brutal, when the sun would set she saw them live. Drinking, parties... they lived lives with no regrets; while Caroline lived with upper class individuals breathing down her neck and watching her every move. It was unlike an eighteen-year-old wealthy daughter to go this long without being betrothed, and with her nineteenth birthday fast approaching, she would soon be considered an old maid.

The library was her only sanctuary, but before she could make herself comfortable and start reading, a knock came at the door.

_Tap-tap-tap._

"Yes?" Caroline replied, allowing the guest to enter.

"Lady Caroline?" a soft gentleman's voice echoed through the door.

"Ben! Please, come in!" Caroline stood a little straighter and beckoned Ben to enter.

Ben was a skinny boy, roughly sixteen, still growing into his feet and nose, Ben was honest and always meant well, that's what Caroline loved most about him.

"How are you today?" Caroline said, thankful for company.

"Fine milady, but I must be blunt and ask you if you know the whereabouts of Rose?" asked Ben, brushing brown hair from his face to reveal his large hazel eyes.

"Um, I'm not sure… I haven't seen her since last night." Caroline said, slightly disappointed that this would be a short conversation.

Ben cursed under his breath.

"Is something the matter?" inquired Caroline; she rested her hip on a wooden couch in front of the fireplace. She crossed her arms across her bodice as she tried to read Ben's expression.

"No just… I believe she's gone off again. I know your father said if she were to do this again she would be forced to leave." Ben blushed slightly; he looked to his feet he spoke in a soft voice "I just don't want that to happen to her."

A sinking feeling occurred in Caroline's abdomen. Rose was not Ben's type. Rose would dance more daring than any harlot and could out drink any man. Only a year younger than Caroline, Rose had managed to live more of a life than she had.

Ben started to walk out of the room. He lifted his head and walked with more confidence. Caroline was sure that he would continue his search.

"Ben." Caroline said, stopping Ben in his tracks, he turned again, "I will go and find Rose, you just get back to what you were doing, I'll be home before dinner. She couldn't have gotten too far." Caroline pushed herself from the couch and began to walk out of the library, her boots quiet against the floor like cat paws.

"Caroline, that is unnecessary, please, don't burden yourself -–"

"Ben, please, I could use some air." Caroline smiled.

Caroline walked out the door and was surprised to see light spilling in the tall white window in the hall. She flipped her auburn hair into a lose bun as she walked. She passed many exquisite paintings and eventually reached a door on the side of the hall. She pulled it opened and looked at the mirror inside.

Her pale skin looked porcelain, like an infant's skin. She looked at some of her hanging hats on a hook at the back of the closet. She would surly have to protect her skin now that the sun was out. She grabbed the green tall hat, with feathers that protruded from one side. It matched her dress, which also matched her eyes. She adjusted her bodice and skirt as well. She was prepared to ride to town.

The town bustled with chaos. Caroline knew Rose, she knew her well enough to know that she could only do things in taverns out where other servants lived. The sun began to lower itself in the afternoon sky, Caroline knew she would have to hurry and find Rose before her father returned.

Caroline took the workhorse, Alberta, out. She was a strong beast that could withstand anything. Her large steps took Caroline further along the cobblestone street that eventually turned to dirt. As she rode, individuals began staring at her, some in rags and others drunk on the road swearing at one another.

"Oi!" yelled a squeaky voice. Caroline turned her head quickly to see a short round woman waiving from behind a bread stand, "You looking for Rose again? Eh?"

Caroline pulled Alberta to a halt. Caroline had faith in herself, but didn't have the confidence to get off the horse, with the fear that she would have difficulty mounting it again with everyone watching her.

"Um, yes. Have you seen her? She's needed back at the manor..."

"Well try the Hatchet Inn, saw her stumble in there couple hours ago."

With a nod Caroline kicked Alberta and continued down the road. Her heart began to quicken, it was common knowledge the Hatchet Inn was a grungy place where crooks and pirates would bring whores, drink, and illicit activities. Caroline pictured Rose, her brunette hair flying across her sun kissed skin and her brown eyes glazed over while she danced upon a bar; while middle-aged men undressed her with their eyes.

Caroline recognized the pointy roof and two chimneys that signaled the Hatchet Inn. She pushed herself off Alberta and tied her to the side of the building. Patting her affectionately on the rear end, she peaked inside the Inn. There were glasses clanking and cheers. She heard the squeals of some women, but the window was covered in dust. She saw 3 women in the lobby, none of which were Rose, all too old. Disappointed and worried, Caroline mounted Alberta.

"HEY!" a distant voice cried. Caroline was sure she was hearing things, she turned her head to see where it was coming from, "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS." Another distant call, it took a second for Caroline to realize that the cries were coming from behind the Inn.

Caroline hesitantly kicked Alberta, she stopped her just enough for Caroline to see behind the Inn. There was nothing but one road beside a river that led off into another small village miles away. With the sun starting to set, Caroline pushed Alberta to go, and she followed the voices.

 _Oh God, let Rose be all right, she has to be down this road…_ Caroline found herself squeezing the reins until her knuckles turned white. She tried to loosen them. She heard pushing and grunting. Caroline kicked Alberta, she pictured Rose's body being pinned down by a man, being robbed, murdered, raped, or possibly all three. Out of fear she kicked Alberta into a canter as she approached the scene. It was two men against one. She saw the third man pushed behind a wagon, where a young woman with a rose in her brown hair sat. Swaying slightly, Caroline knew the female was Rose.

"Excuse me!" Caroline said. Her words were strong, but her insides began to turn. She once again dismounted Alberta and walked towards the scene. Pulling her green dress up slightly to avoid any embarrassing slipping that could possibly happen.

She approached the two men, both handsome, one taller than the other, however far too old to have anything to do with Rose. They exchanged glances with their expressions so similar Caroline knew they were related.

"What could you possibly want, lass?" asked the taller one. He crossed his arms and walked with two wide of a stride. He didn't balance well and Caroline could tell by the smell that ale was definitely involved.

"Well for one you should have nothing to do with that child that is currently in your wagon." Caroline said, she adjusted her stance to be wider and she placed her hands on her hips, a weak attempt to make her seem not as petite. She took a step to give herself more distance between her and the men. She walked to the side and noticed a young man lying on the ground. His head however, was elevated, viewing the scene.

"Well wench, this ain't any of your business." The shorter man replied. He looked at his brother and popped his knuckles.

"Unfortunately it is, simply because the woman in your cart is my servant. She is needed back…" Caroline drifted. The tall one was coming uncomfortably close. One arm extended and pushed her back. She caught herself, but looking now at his looming figure and the odor of ale, she began to breath a little harder.

"Little bird," spat the man. Caroline looked for Rose, for anyone. Her gaze drifted to the smaller man who began to approach when she saw a rock thrown from behind the wagon, hitting the smaller man in the head. A force took Caroline's face from looking at the shorter man, and her vision turned to take in the face of the tall man. His hand began to crush her jaw, "You have a pretty mouth."

THUMP.

The tall man's eyes rolled back as he fell to the side. Behind his looming figure stood a young man. Staring at his effective weapon that cracked on impact on the tall man's skull.

"T-thanks." Caroline managed to say.

The young man tossed the broken branch aside. His blonde hair was askew and his face covered in blood. When his face turned. Caroline could only see blue eyes among the mess of blood and dirt.

"Thanks to you as well, milady," the young man, replied, his accent was Welsh. He spat out blood and whipped his face with a stained sleeve. Caroline knew that he was a used to the area, even if he wasn't from Bristol.

"Of course?" Caroline didn't intend for her statement to come out as a question, but it did. She felt an urge to adjust her hair.

"I couldn't have fought them off forever… Your servant there was getting herself into trouble. Girl can drink… I'm Edward Kenway." Edward said. He wiped his hand on his pants before offering it to Caroline. She accepted the handshake. It was firm and she wasn't used to such roughness.

Edward was striking and he knew that about himself. He held himself with a confidence knowing that he could get away with just about anything. He watched Caroline as she pushed her auburn hair behind her ear. Displaying pearl earrings.  _Wealthy…_ Edward thought. He watched her green eyes drift over to the wagon where Rose was now falling out of.

Edward followed Caroline to the wagon. Initially Edward felt inclined to help Rose to make a good impression on her. How could any man deny a woman that could drink like Rose? But now, after seeing Caroline, there was something undeniably beautiful about her. Something he hadn't seen in a girl… or a woman.

Caroline bent over to assist Rose.

"Ohhh!" Rose blurted out, clearly drunk, "Are you upset? I'm sooooo sorry…" her plump lips shiny from what Caroline imagined being vomit.

"Shh, Rose, it's fine." Caroline laughed; she couldn't help it, "Let's just get you home." Caroline struggled to get her petite body under Rose's.

"Here, erm… I'll help." Edward looped his arm around Rose's body effortlessly. He supported her to a standing position as she locked eyes with Edward.

"YOU, my friend, are very strong!" Rose said, giggling, "YOU could tell Caroline how to have a good time, she is very strict, she is!"

"ROSE!" Caroline tried to match Edward's step from underneath the opposite arm. While Edward was nothing but a stranger, she had an odd urge to impress him. Edward let out a rich laugh, Caroline's face burned. She looked into the forest beside her to avoid any unnecessary eye contact.

After several attempts, Rose finally sat on Alberta. Wobbling slightly, she managed to hold the back of the saddle for support. Alberta waived her chestnut mane.

"I should go," Caroline said. Looking up at Edward, Caroline's mind drifted to his age, "You're a little young for getting into bar brawls, aren't you?"

Edward rubbed the back of his skull and rolled his neck, "Eh, I'm old enough to win a few." Edward guffawed; he had a strange urge to keep her there. Conversing with her was new and different. Besides the common whores, Edward didn't talk to many women. She was beautiful in every sense.

"Well I know who to call if I'm ever in a bad situation, thank you again, Edward." Caroline replied. Edward's neck warmed to her voice saying his name. She turned to mount Alberta but paused for a second.

Preparing to mount, Caroline saw how far she would have to lift her leg to reach the stirrup in order to pull herself over. The dirt road was not in her favor either. She felt her foot slip she as she contemplated. For whatever reason, her heart was racing. She fearlessly dug her foot into the ground and forced herself into the stirrup.

Her worst fear was confirmed, her foot slipped again, but her leg was pushed back up, she took the momentum to pull herself into the saddle. There was a hand still resting on her calf. She looked down to see Edward staring up at her. His blue eyes were so innocent and caring. The opposite of the men that she saw walking around town.

"Are you alright?" Edward smiled a clean smile. His teeth were white and none missing, clearly he wasn't in many fights… or maybe he won most of them.

"Yes, I'm fine. " Caroline said and she cleared her throat, Edward realized his hand was still upon her leg. He pulled away but looked up to her as she started to move Alberta around him. Rose linked her arms around Caroline's waist.

"I never got your name." Edward retorted, as the distance between them grew larger.

"I'm Caroline Scott!" Caroline called out.

"Caroline." Edward said quietly to himself. He knew that he would find her again. Her horse sped up into a gallop as she rode down the road.


	2. Soiled Dove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose invites Caroline to go to the rougher part of Bristol.

_Bristol, England_

_March_

_1710_

After the fight, after saving Rose's job, and meeting Edward, all Caroline wanted was to relive that day. Relive the excitement, pumping adrenaline, and the undeniable chemistry she felt with Edward. She found herself taking pointless trips for bread, ale, anything that got her out of the house and into the rough part of Bristol where she met Edward. Even taking risky trips to the Hatchet Inn to hopefully see him in a bar fight.

After a week of constantly looking, Caroline came to the realization that it was stupid to be avidly looking for a stranger, scary even… It had to end. Caroline came to this conclusion in her room. Curtains open, the moonlight pouring in, leaving a silver glow to her mahogany floor and furniture. She flopped back on her bed and stared at the canopy, mahogany with white curtains around the top, they were drawn to each bedpost, the orange fire obstructing the color.

Knock-knock-knock.

"Come in." Caroline said, wondering who would want anything at this hour.

"Caroline," a head spilling long dark curls poked in, a rose behind her ear, "Do you want to go out and see some knob-heads tonight?"

Rose looked ravishing. Wearing nothing but a red dress and matching red lips. She was too beautiful to be a courtesan. Caroline raised her head in shock and in envy.

"Well… Not looking like this." Caroline looked down at her drab nightgown. She sat up. Not afraid to expose herself to Rose, while Rose was one of the youngest workers, she had been there the longest. Rose could have been Caroline's sister. Caroline let out a sigh, "Let me get ready…"

"I can't wait!" Rose sauntered into Caroline's room and took the small seat by a bookshelf. Caroline went to her bathroom quarters to change. Observing her dresses, she couldn't decide what to wear. She thought about Edward. What would he want her to wear? Would he want her to be a woman of class, or someone adventurous, and fun? Would he want her to be like Rose?

"Caroline… Hurry up! The sun will be up by the time you're done!" Rose's voice was obscured by the closed door.

Caroline took a deep breath and grabbed the eggplant gown. She adjusted her petty goat, corset, and bodice. She stepped out from the door to see Rose's reaction. She turned her head to one side and let out a disappointed sigh.

"What? I don't understand." Caroline said, completely serious with her response.

"Caroline, this isn't some ball. This is simply going out and having a stiff drink… Let me help you." Rose walked quickly to the bathroom, pulling Caroline with her, "Now the whores aren't right about everything, but they are right about SOME things."

Caroline blushed with Rose's abrasive reaction, she felt her hands pull at her petty coat and ultimately removing her corset. After her bodice was tightened again, Rose pulled out a small container that she had hid between her breasts. She opened it and applied a red balm to Caroline's lips and cheeks. Caroline felt a heat rise in her chest, an urgency to push Rose over and see herself in the mirror. Rose finally stepped back.

"There!" Rose replied, tucking the small container back into her bodice, "You're ravishing!"

Caroline stepped in front of the mirror. She looked completely different, Caroline couldn't decide if it was for better or worse. Her skin was radiant against the eggplant color, her breasts were pushed up and her voluptuous figure was more exposed without a corset. Her auburn hair was down and free, something she wasn't used to. Seeing her cheeks look rosy with the color that matched her lips, she looked healthy and alive.

"Get Alberta." Caroline said confidently, Rose let out a little squeak.

 

* * *

 

The city at night was completely opposite to anything that Caroline had seen before. It was alive. Lights were flooding the streets exposing laughing individuals, people cheering, gambling, living life in a way that Caroline was forbidden to live: a life with no regrets. Men whistled and called at them, Rose simply was laughed and waved.

Rose and Caroline dismounted Alberta at the square of the town. At this moment, Caroline felt her face grow red.  _God, what am I doing? What if I'm recognized?_ Her body began to tingle with anxiety. She looked over to find Rose who had disappeared into a crowd outside a tavern called "The Soiled Dove". It seemed a tad ominous, but exclusive at the same time.

"HEY CAROLINE!" Rose's voice rang over the cheering and rambunctious crowd, "LOOK WHO IT IS!"

Caroline turned to meet a pair of blue eyes. Her heart instantly fluttered. She attempted to breathe slowly. It was Edward. He looked different without the wild blonde hair and bloody face; he looked older but still had innocence about him. Rose looped her arm through his and escorted him over to Caroline.

"It's our knight in shining armor," she giggled, "Maybe he wants to buy us a drink?" Her round rosy lips spread into a smile. Edward looked down to her in a way that made Caroline's heart sink.

Edward's eyes met Rose's gaze. Her eyes were hypnotizing and the way her mouth was an unnatural red made his neck burn. Edward remembered Rose that night and what he thought of her, she was an exotic beauty and he was drawn to that.

"Where to, ladies?" Edward asked. He finally got to look at Caroline. Her skin glowed under the moonlight. Her eyes were drifted over to the side and her lips parted slightly, a soft red color highlighted her cheeks. He couldn't tell if it was the chill of winter lingering in the spring air or his presence that reddened her, but either way he was intrigued.

Caroline's insecurities disappeared when she looked at Edward. His eyes passed over her from head to toe, and eventually froze on her lips.

"I actually don't come out to this side of town, so I will let you both come to an arrangement." Caroline said.

"I know somewhere we can go." Edward smiled, offered his other elbow that Caroline accepted.

Caroline felt herself move closer to Edward. She had a desire to pull him closer to her, to maker him hers. She felt her lips tingle. This was her expectation for this trip, to run into him again, and to kindle the fire that she felt in her veins. Edward pulled them past the Hatchet Inn to another small tavern; it had a blue sign swinging in the air, "Seven Stars".

Upon entering Caroline knew it was a brothel of sorts, there were men shouting and a pale woman dancing on top or a table. Another set of men where arm wrestling and gambling. What grabbed Caroline's attention was the woman behind the bar. An older woman, but around her were other younger ladies serving ale and wine.

"Edward!" the woman called out, waving him in, "What can I get for you this evening? Oh, and who are these lovely ladies? I'm Olivia!" she was Scottish and had dark brown hair with lines of silver in it. That didn't keep her from wearing a revealing dress and a corset that must have been one she had ten years ago.

"This is Rose and Caroline." Edward said, almost chocking on Caroline's name.

"Hey, Rose!" another woman came stumbling up to Rose.  _Popular…_ Caroline thought. Caroline took this moment to rest her other hand on Edward's arm, to justify her small turn to see the new guest. She saw now that Rose had unlinked her arm with Edward. She had her full attention towards a blonde girl that was much to young to be out.

"I just wanted to let you know that Bradford is at the Dove, he's been looking for you!" replied the blonde excitedly. Rose promptly tried to look surprised, but completely expected another admirer.

"I'm so sorry to leave you both, but there is a matter I must attend to!" Rose blurted. She waved at the woman at the bar and Edward. She swiftly prodded Caroline, "I'll meet you by Alberta at dawn!"

Caroline only nodded.  _DAWN?_ Her heart began to race. The idea of carrying conversation with Edward seemed the most intimidating. She was relieved to have him to herself but at the same time was terrified.

Edward took a seat at the bar, letting Rose and Caroline have one last discussion before separating for the evening.

Olivia leaned in, "The usual?" she asked, eyeing him and Caroline.

"Yep." Edward could feel his eyes widen. He was expecting this to not begin on such unexpected terms. He had been out that entire week and did not see Caroline. Had he known that she would be out this evening he would have put on his better fitting trousers and pulled his hair back.

"It's on the house." Olive plopped two mugs on the counter before going to separate a fight.

Caroline nervously climbed up into the stool. She admired the amount of candles in the bar. All twinkling like stars. Caroline directed her attention to Edward who was staring at the candles as well. Then swallowed most of his drink in one gulp. Feeling the silence, Caroline thought of Rose and her ability to drink. Could she possibly have that ability as well?

She took the handle of the mug and downed the burning drink as fast as she could. The ale burned her insides, but she continued to swallow. She knew that if she didn't finish the drink now, she would not finish it later. She put down the mug with a soft breath and returned her attention to Edward whose mouth was parted slightly at her ability.

"So what do you do, Edward?" Caroline asked coolly, she tapped the side of her mug and Olivia gave a small amount into the mug with a shocked expression of her own. She glanced at Edward and gave him what looked like a nod of approval. Caroline tried to suppress her smile… and upset stomach.

"I herd sheep… " Edward downed the rest of his mug as well and did a tap to his mug, "What do you do? Drink?" he laughed and looked at her radiant green eyes.

Caroline laughed; she wished it were true, that she drank. The only drinking Caroline did was at parties her father held to make the time go by faster, however she was always stopped after one drink.

"My father sells tea," she explained, her neck wasn't used to her hair rubbing on it, she flipped it over her shoulder and promptly finished her mug of ale, "We actually got very lucky with the New World and my father struck a great deal with selling tea."

"You're from money, Caroline." Edward finished his mug as well, "What are you doing in a place like this?" He waved around the tavern. Then locking his eyes back with her. Hearing him say her name made Caroline once again tap her mug.

"I suppose I just want to experience life." Caroline replied, Olivia smiled at her this time when pouring the drink and Caroline returned it. Edward tapped his mug as well and Olivia gave him a look as well.

Time passed quickly, Caroline eased; she rested her elbow on the bar and allowed her hair to fall behind her. She crossed her legs at the knee and allowed her ankle to show. For once she didn't care about her posture or impressing anyone. With every sip of the ale, she felt her inhibitions fade away.

Edward noticed her relax, the way her mouth pouted slightly, and her neck smooth, not a freckle to be seen. He noticed the curve of her body as it sat at the bar, he was suddenly thankful that he did wear his looser fitting trousers.

"Life among the scoundrels?" he asked looking back at her. Trying to keep his eyes focused on her face, but couldn't help but drift down her neck to her bosom.

"I just feel as though my life is planned out before me, I don't get a chance to live it." Caroline looked at Edward. Her inhibitions had finally left her; she felt only her chemistry with Edward, "What do I look forward to? Betrothal, living with a man twice my age, having children, never seeing the world, not experiencing life and what it can offer!" She placed her hand on Edwards's leg, leaning in, "You have sheep."

She heard herself slur on the word and started to laugh. She put her other hand on his other leg. Looking up at him, Edward felt his body warm to her touch. He gaze traveled over her missing corset to her face. The laugh faded quickly. He saw a sweet sadness in her eyes.

"I don't mean to offend, you just have a choice." Caroline replied; she loved his eyes, his sweet eyes that looked slightly glazed, but still brilliant, "You can have anyone you chose," she lifted her hand from his leg and placed it on his face, she softly ran it across his stubble, "You can come home to a woman that you love and you have sheep. I want sheep more than ever."

Edward felt the warmth of her hand on his cheek. He didn't realize his hand had met hers on his leg and traveled up her arm. It seemed perfect, completely right, something that he could not deny. Edward took both of his hands around Caroline's face and pulled her in. Their lips met in a small kiss. Edward pulled away slightly to see Caroline's reaction.

Caroline felt his shadow of facial hair poke her lip, she pushed herself in for another kiss, and the small kiss slowly evolved into something of passion. Edward felt a fire in him that he couldn't explain. It rose within him and exploded in his veins. He found himself pushing back in when Caroline started to pull away; he bit her lower lip slightly. She made a noise that made Edward's nether regions burn.

"I am pissed." Caroline said to herself, Edward laughed in agreement, but brushed his hand through her hair.

"Want to go somewhere else?" Edward asked. The ale in him started to take on full effect as he felt himself sway over.

"Somewhere we could be alone?" Caroline asked. Finally noticing that they were easily the youngest couple in the bar. Her mind drifted to her parents for a moment. She thought about Edward's parents as well, but as soon as her eyes met his after circling the bar, her mind focused simply on him.

"Let's go." Edward linked his arm in hers and waved to Olivia, pulling Caroline out into the cool night air. Edward enjoyed the contrast between the smoldering hot he felt inside to the fresh air. He felt Caroline's fingers intertwine with his. He looked down at her, realizing how petite she was, he took her hand and led her around the tavern, down a small road, and into a vast field.

It was one of the only places that were dry in the area. Caroline let go of Edward's hand and instantly started wandering around the random vast area.

"It's beautiful!" she said, pulling her hair out of her face and letting fall around her. She stared at the stars and the bright moon. She turned to Edward. He too was looking at the stars. Without any inhibitions holding her back, she asked, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Edward said, laughing slightly. She could tell now that he was pubescent. Edward, however, was dreading the moment she would ask that question. He felt himself tighten when her eyes scanned his body. Was he too young or too old?

"How old are you?" Edward replied, approaching her.

"I'm eighteen, but I actually turn nineteen in the summer." Caroline said with resentment. Clearly she wasn't excited about the future. She sat down on a fallen tree and adjusted her skirt. Edward was pleased to hear that she wasn't much older than him. The age difference even intrigued him. He sat down next to Caroline who had removed her shoes. She let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, looking at her smooth pale face. There were faded echoes of parties in the distance. Caroline looked at him. While even a reminder of the future gave her anxiety, she couldn't feel sadness when looking at Edward.

"Nothing." Caroline smiled; she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in. His torso was much taller than hers; her lips only reached his neck. She could feel the warm vibration of a moan in his throat. She retracted. Edward scooted off the log and onto the dense grass. Now that he was sitting on the ground, Caroline had full access to kiss him. She stroked his face longingly, enjoying every moment, allowing herself to fall deeply into it.

Edward was bracing himself for another passionate kiss that she was so gifted at giving. Allowing her to take control was something he never let a woman do, but the change was something that made his blood boil. Her lips rested on his and were soft as a feather, she gently kissed him, and he felt her hands go from the sides of his face down the collar of his shirt. This gave him a strength he hadn't felt before, one that allowed him to grab her firmly at the waist and pull her down onto his lap.

Caroline squealed at his strength, but their lips did not part. She allowed it to continue. His warm hands branded her legs, and her thighs. His mouth eventually traveled down the side of her face and down her neck. Caroline let out a sigh of passion. She untangled her hands out of his hair and pushed him back. He was breathing hard and ran his hand under her jaw. Caroline moved her hands behind her and pulled herself off his lap, she lay down on the velvet grass behind her, and waved her hand to summon Edward to come on top of her.

"Come." she mouthed to him, taking his hand and placing it next to her head, giving him support to look down at her.

Edward's heart was pounding like a hammer against cloth. This woman was beautiful, smart, and unbelievable. Meeting her was the most exciting thing that ever happened to him. She was wealthy, out of his league, and would more than likely be betrothed to some other lucky man.  _But tonight, she is mine…_ Edward thought. His hand rose up to her bare hip, Edward watched her face; she looked down to where his hand was on her hip. She smiled. Edward noticed her lips were now plump with desire, she bit her bottom lip and let her hands roam from under his tunic to the band of his pants.

Caroline felt her skin tingle under his touch, with his hand on her hip, she extended her exposed leg and hooked it around Edward and pulled him in. There faces only inches away, Edward began to caress her leg, he could not focus on her face, but he noticed her lips parted and took full advantage. He transferred every bit of passion he could from his lips to hers. He could feel her gasping for air and moved his lips down her collarbone.

Caroline didn't realize she was closing her eyes until Edward's hand left her hip and traveled up her torso to her breast. She looked up at the moon and the black sky that was now turning purple hinting at the rising sun; Caroline put her hand on Edward's and pulled it from her breast. She intertwined her hand with his. Edward's kissing slowed and he looked up at her.

"What is it, love?" Edward asked quietly, he propped himself up and met her lips for a small kiss.

"I think it's best if we get  _some_ sleep tonight." Caroline said, with his face still close she popped her head up for another peck. Edward sighed.

"You're probably right." Edward rolled over to her side and against the log, "Damn church, I don't understand why we worship something that makes us feel guilty for doing what feels right. Just a load of tosh…"

Caroline rolled to her side and allowed Edward to slip his arm under her neck. She felt the world roll underneath her, clearly a side effect from the ale. Edward used his other hand to steady her head so he could kiss her forehead.

Edward pressed his lips to her hairline several times, he could feel Caroline wrap her arms around him in a final embrace and her lips press against his thin tunic on his chest. He wished they didn't have to sleep. He wished they were in the finest inn with nothing but down pillows and blankets.

Edward felt Caroline fall asleep, breathing slowly and evenly. He didn't fall asleep as easily as Caroline did. He watched as the stars all burn out and watched the purple sky evolve to pink before finally closing his eyes.

 


End file.
